


Entirely Ethical

by CatrinaSL



Series: Marry Me [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Interns & Internships, Marriage Proposal, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Science, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane needs an intern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entirely Ethical

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Jane has always known this time would come. She's reached the point in her career where she needs someone. Someone to make the coffee, someone to do research, someone to type up her notes.

She needs an intern.

Jane is fully aware that this intern might not necessarily be _that_ intern, but it doesn't stop her from being nervous while she waits in her office. Every time a student comes in, she gets flustered, whether or not she's spoken to them before.

Three full days she holds office hours, with a sign on the door (and an ad in the school newspaper, and another up on the university's employment website) about the internship.

But nothing happens. No one comes. Well, people show up, but only to ask about the final grade on their paper or to see if they can get into the class she's (probably not) teaching next semester. She even asks one of her brighter students if they already have an internship lined up for the summer, and of course they do, because the cellular biologists always take all the good students.

Jane sighs as she decides to call it a day. Technically her office hours aren't over yet, but she can't take even fifteen more minutes of torturous waiting. No one is coming, anyway. Not any internship applicants, and not her Soulmate.

She decides to head down to the lab, so she clicks off the lights in her office and opens the door, only to realize that her bag is still behind her desk. She leans over to grab it, and when she turns around, she nearly slams into a frantic student: her hair a mess, backpack slipping off her shoulder, books jammed inside threatening to spill out.

She blurts: "I will _marry you_ if you let me be your intern."

Jane is so surprised that she replies without even thinking: "I'm not sure that would be entirely ethical."

The girl drops her bag and books go everywhere. They stare at each other for a moment, both unsure of what to say.

"That... makes sense,” her Soulmate begins to say. “Favoritism and everything. My adviser says I need six more science credits, though, so will the whole Soulmate thing actually mess stuff up? Because if it does, you’re hot plus fate equals twoo wuv, but I need to book it to Professor Ross' office to see if she—"

"She's got an intern already," Jane interrupts.

Her Soulmate swears. "So are you serious, then? How unethical are we talking, here? Because if I can't magically make these credits appear, I don't graduate on time."

Jane shrugs. "Well, it's probably fate, anyway," she says, rolling up her sleeve and showing her Words. "You're the only applicant."

"So does that mean I get the internship?" her Soulmate wonders hopefully.

Jane thinks she might regret this, but she nods anyway.

"Thank god," her Soulmate says, stepping forward and pulling Jane into a hug.

Jane checks down the hallway to make sure nobody else is looking before hugging back. "What's your name?" she asks.

"Darcy Lewis," her Soulmate tells her, speaking directly into her shoulder.

"And what's your major, Darcy Lewis?"

Darcy pulls away and flashes her a smile before squatting down to scoop books back into her backpack. "Political Science," she replies, sounding mischievous.

Jane's brain doesn't process, so she does a quick reboot. Try turning it on and off again. Blinking, she repeats, "Political Science?"

Darcy grins up at her from the floor. "Yup."

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/147602253993/entirely-ethical)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
